


We Are Fearless

by Wolferfly



Category: Loveless, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Yuri has spent his life with the word "Fearless" on his right wrist. It was a constant reminder that there was someone else out there, searching for him. Then one rainy night, he appeared; "Fearless".----Otayuri Loveless AU.





	1. The Meeting

It was raining when he first saw him. The sound of the rain on the roof was loud, drowning out the noise of the house; if there was any. The first thing Yuri noticed were his eyes. They were hard, like stone. They reminded him of a soldier, someone determined to move on ahead no matter what. His dark hair was plastered to his hair as he stared at Yuri’s dimly lit bedroom window, those dark eyes meeting his own piercing green ones. The moment they met, his heart skipped a beat. An unfamiliar feeling crept through his body, grabbing his heart and squeezing it as well as wrapping icy hands around his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Those eyes held him. They were shackles, holding him too tightly.

There was no time in this moment. Yuri had no idea how long they stayed there, eyes locked through the glass of his bedroom window. It could have been seconds or hours, Yuri would not have known. Those eyes held him captive, holding him by his very heart and soul. He could almost see the chain connecting them as well as he could feel the tightness around his throat and heart.

When the stranger left, he pulled a sharp breath through his teeth. His chest and throat ached. His heart pounded loudly against his ribs. His wrist ached. His  cat ears flattened against his head at this realization. His wrist ached. As he pulled his sleeve up to notice his true name: “Fearless”. The words seemed to pulse and move on his pale wrist, in rhythm with his racing heart. He had found him. This was his Sacrifice….Or his Fighter?

* * *

 

“Fearless” didn’t appear again. Yuri lost track of time. Occasionally, he would feel the pull on the edge of his mind, as if he was being drawn towards something. It was a magnetic type of pull, a need to go towards the source. Every time he followed it though, there was always a dead end. “Fearless” was never there. As more time passed, he wondered if he was simply hallucinating. Why would the other just appear only to avoid him? Did he not feel the pull as well?

All of it seemed useless. Every day he seemed to see pairs in and outside of school. They were not as common as one would imagine, but ever since that mysterious stranger came to visit, he saw them everywhere. Now he could not only feel their power, but he could also see their aura. It was a light pulse of color around them, something that showed they were together. Some were stronger than others, more than likely bonded pairs. A pit formed in his stomach at the sight of these units.

Despite not seeing “Fearless”, his mind was obsessed. He stared out his window, hoping the stranger would come again. His heart seemed to ache in a yearning for the other. Someone he had only seen and yet he pined for this person like a long-lost lover. He had never understood the feelings between Fighter and Sacrifice until now. There was a hole in his life that he only now became aware of.

It was raining again when he saw “Fearless” again. He was walking from school, his umbrella sounding much like his roof did that fateful night. Then he felt it. His ears perked, his tail going straight out. That familiar magnetic pull that was tugging on his mind and his heart. As he turned his head, he caught those dark eyes again, staring at him from across the street.

Once more, his heart and throat felt like they were in shackles. Despite this, he moved towards the other. A car veered around him, blaring its horn. He kept moving towards the other, their eyes still locked. “Fearless” didn’t move. He didn’t smile. He didn’t change expression. He simply stood there in the rain with his dark hair plastered to his head. No ears. He was an adult.

Yuri stood before the older man, staring up at him. No words were exchanged. Tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the cold rain as he lowered his umbrella to his side. He barely noticed the cold rain drenching his school uniform. Their eyes remained locked, the rain causing his eyes to sting with their gentle pollution.

A loud wail escaped his throat as he collapsed into the other; shackles snapping. This was HIS Fighter.

* * *

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has found him. He's finally found his partner, his Fighter. Who is this mysterious stranger?

His body shook as the wave of emotions overtook him. There wasn’t only joy flooding his body upon finding the other half of “Fearless”. There was sorrow and there was even rage. The ending of his journey and his search. The potential ending of his youth. Anger that the other had taken so long to try and find him, and even now didn’t say a single word. Those dark eyes only regarded him with unknown emotions. Through blurred eyes it was nearly impossible to read those hard features, almost like those of a soldier.

“Say something!” The words came out high pitched, desperate. His fist met the chest of the other with a wet thud, both of them soaked by the rain. Yuri still could not feel the cold, but he couldn’t even feel the rain hitting him now. His body was trembling, but whether or not it was from the cold he could not tell. No words were spoken, the dark stranger simply picked Yuri’s umbrella from his hand and opened it, holding it over the other.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” A hiccupping sob accompanied the word as well as a sniffle. His wet sleeve offered little reprieve from the tears on his cheeks and the snot dripping from his nose. Yuri thought of how pathetic he must look in front of his soul-bound partner. Ultimately, he was a child. A sniveling child in front of an adult.

The foreigner grabbed Yuri’s hand, still holding the umbrella above him and saying nothing. His eyes never left Yuri though and as the tears cleared away, he could see how stern the other was. Everything from his eyes to his jaw were stern. It felt like he was looking through him. No, through wasn’t the correct word. He was looking into him, into his very soul. A shiver ran down his spine.

“..At least…At least tell me your name…” He wrapped his tail around his leg, those blond ears lying flat against his head. The words sounded like a mewl.

“Otabek. Otabek Altin.” His voice was deep, yet comforting. The way the words flowed from his mouth with a hint of an accent only confirmed that his soul partner was a foreigner. But from where? How far? Would that allow him to forgive the other for taking so long to find him?

“Otabek…” Yuri murmured the words to himself, accenting it with a sharp nod as he committed it to memory. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, turning and forcefully extending his hand towards the other. “I’m Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky!” Otabek didn’t take his hand though; instead he wrapped his free arm around the teen and pulled him close. This time, Yuri could hear his heart beating against his chest. The rapid pulse only meant one thing, Otabek was just as nervous as he was.

“Let’s go back to my place.” Otabek only nodded and grunted in response, letting go of the smaller teen. “We have….a lot to talk about.” Though Yuri had a feeling there may not be a lot of talking coming from Otabek. He had so many questions and needed so many answers, but he didn’t know if he would get them. At least not yet.

Footsteps and rain were the only sounds on the way home. Neither of them tried to communicate further, simply walking next to each other. Despite the cold rain and their drenched bodies, their closeness under the shared umbrella allowed for Yuri to constantly feel the heat coming off of Otabek’s body. It was almost like he was a walking heater. Another shiver rippled through Yuri’s body, finally coming down from his emotional roller coaster.

As they walked, their hips occasionally collided, due to Yuri slowly moving closer and closer. Otabek made no effort to move, nor did he seemed annoyed by the constant bumping from his Sacrifice.

“We’re almost there. It’s just up the road.” Yuri pointed, his arm bumping into Otabek as he lifted it. There was a blush that was slowly getting hotter across his face every time he accidentally touched his Fighter. It was hard to tell if it was just his embarrassment or if standing in the cold rain was finally getting to him.

“I know where you live.” A fact. There was no emotion in this statement. Otabek simply just said it. Despite this, Yuri felt like someone had just punched him in the gut and the blush across his face was clear.

“Oh…Yea…” He lowered his head, ears practically burying themselves into his hair. Otabek said nothing more as they opened the door and walked dripping wet into the house. “Well, welcome to the inside now.”

Otabek’s eyes slowly scanned the entire downstairs, taking in every detail. There was no emotion on his face, but his eyes told a different story. They were so much more alive than one would assume. All his emotions were held there and you could tell that he was having an emotional roller coaster moment, not unlike the one Yuri had earlier.

“Home.” The word was short and simple. There was an awe and wonder as well as relief in Otabek’s voice. He wasn’t just talking about the physical place either, Yuri could feel that in his very heart and soul. His hand traveled to the name they shared and rested upon it, Otabek mirroring the move without even looking at him. Yuri smiled, realizing he had never asked Otabek to prove he was his Fighter; he had simply known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be short with this AU to help me not get overwhelmed and be able to crank out one in the nights I have time. It will make for a slower story but it makes it way easier on me due to work. I hope ya'll understand!
> 
> In the next chapter or two I plan on introducing the pair known as "Limitless". :)

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to gauge if people want me to continue this. More tags/pairings will be added as more chapters go through since there will obviously be Victuuri and other pairings from the anime. If you want me to continue this, please let me know!!
> 
> If I get things wrong please let me know, it has been a long, long time since I watched/read Loveless.


End file.
